From my heart to yours, I Love You!
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: 100 prompts, all GaLe, all amazing! (I hope) Mostly will be fluff, but some will be angsty and have drama, cuz I need to write a few of those! Has hints of NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Rowen, BaCana (BacchusxCana), MiraxFreed, ElfEver, and many more pairings! PLEASE READ! Prompt 2: Love (It may not be your typical love story, but what they had was a million times better.)
1. Beauty

**I really wanted to do a prompt story for GaLe so here is it is! First prompt: Beauty.**

***o0o***

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, with the usual fights going on and everyone being the rowdy bunch they were, until Gajeel noticed Levy quietly slipping out the door, book in hand. _Wonder where the shrimps going... Probably to get another book. _And he gave it no more thought. Until his dragon hearing picked up on a girls sobs, which sounded like Levy's. In that split second, he leaped up from his chair and dashed to the guild doors, throwing them open and charging towards the sobs.

He was running as fast as he could, because he was absolutely certain it was Levy crying, and the sound tore his heart in two. He rounded a corner to see Levy sitting against a wall, wiping her face.

"Gajeel? Why are you here? Where's Lily?" Asked Levy, forcing a smile on her face. But Gajeel wasn't fooled.

"Why are you crying, Shrimp?" He asked gruffly.

"I'm not crying!" Protested Levy weakly.

"Don't bother lying to me, Levy. I know you're crying." Sighed Gajeel.

"Did you ever notice that every single girl in Fairy Tail is beautiful? Lu-chan, Erza, Mira and Cana all have great figures, Lisanna is gorgeous and sweet and Wendy is like a cute child! I'm nothing in comparison to them! I'm short, weak, and small!"

"No." Responded Gajeel.

"What?" Asked Levy, confused.

"You asked if I ever noticed how great they were. I haven't." Replied Gajeel, looking over the top of her head.

"Gajeel..." Said Levy softly.

"Look Shrimp, yeah, you're small, but that can be good. You can get in and out of places with ease, and if you move fast, you can be very hard to hit. You say you're weak, but you're not. Who else can undo runes and spells as fast as you? Sure, your magic is meant for support, but if tweaked, you could use it for battle too. Guys like you, like Ponytail and Chubby. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't compare yourself to other girls. To me, you're a lot better." And with that, Gajeel turned around and left, a red tinge visible on his cheeks. Levy just stood there, her eyes shining.

*Next day, at the guild*

Levy strolled into the guild, a happy smile on her face. Ignoring Jet and Droy, she walked over to Gajeel and Lily and sat down, opening her book with a grin. Lily smirked and left to go talk to Mira about a certain solid script mage and an iron dragon slayer.

"Nee, Gajeel?" Asked Levy innocently.

"What?" Replied Gajeel roughly.

"Thank you for yesterday!" She said happily. Jet and Droy froze and fell over when they heard that.

"Welcome." Said Gajeel, looking anywhere but her. _She's cute when she smiles..._

"You know," she said, leaning against his side, "Yesterday you said that to you, I'm a lot better than other girls. What did you mean by that?"

Gajeel's eyes widened as he looked away, his face a little red. Levy smiled at his reaction.

"Its ok Gajeel. I know what you meant. So thank you!" And with that, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, a blush showing on her cheeks as well. Gajeel grinned, putting his arm around her and bringing her closer to him. She smiled and began reading her book again, oblivious to anything but her dragon slayer. Gajeel just sat there munching on iron, a proud look on his face.

And Jet and Droy, having just witnessed their crush kiss the man she liked, fainted again, looks of horror on their faces. :D

***o0o***

**Did you guys see the new FT chapter? Even if you didn't, you probably have heard of it by now. I need the new update now! I can't wait! *SPOILER* Gray will not die, that's for sure.**

**So I think you can tell that in my stories, I love torturing Jet and Droy! :D I find their one sided love entertaining... :D**

**Anime/Manga to try: Lucky Star! Its amazing and I love it! It makes me laugh and its great for when you need to procrastinate on all those projects and tests your teachers are giving you! Try it out!**

**Song recommendation: Wedding dress - TAEYANG! I normally don't listen to too much K-pop, but I love BIG BANG and all the guys in it, so I obviously love Taeyang! He's dreamy... *drool* But recently I've been addicted to this song so go listen to it! When I first saw it, I shed a tear or two. Nothing compared to the waterfalls I shed when I saw Haru Haru, but I still cried. I'm a sap sometimes... :D But you would cry too!**

**Quote of the chapter: There is no great love without great jealousy. ~Bender, Futurama - The Beast with a Billion Backs. I love Futurama and this is very true! :D **

**Pick up line to try: Hello, I****'****m a thief, and I****'****m here to steal your heart. I have no idea if this will work, but try it anyways and let me know what happens! :D**

**I would have uploaded this earlier, but I was dying over the new chapter! Hiro Mashima, don't make him die!**

**I have another GaLe story called "The Tree House" so please check that out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


	2. Love

**I'm sorry for the late update! I tried to get it up sooner, but I was stuck, and after I finished it, my internet wasn't working properly! I'm sorry! I'll try to update sooner next time! Anyways, here's prompt 2! I hope you all enjoy! Prompt 2: Love**

***o0o***

Levy has read many books, but her favourites are fairy tales. Ironic, considering she's a Fairy Tail mage. Don't get me wrong, she never thought her prince would come riding towards her on a white horse, but she also never thought that he would be a tall, scary iron dragon slayer. But then again, you never know what life will throw at you, or who you'll fall in love with. That's something Levy can understand very well...

*o0o*

**In fairy tales, the prince takes the princess and rides off into the sunset in a horse drawn carriage. **

"Levy! I got you the new book that you wanted!" Cried Droy.

"Levy! I won you 100 free books from Magnolia's biggest bookstore!" Bellowed Jet. Within seconds, the two began arguing whose gift of the day was better.

"Mine cost money! Yours was free!" Cried Droy, glaring at his best friend.

"So? She'll like mine better!"

"No, she'll like mine better!"

They kept arguing, and Levy sighed. They might be her best friends, but sometimes they could be... Eccentric. Suddenly someone towered over her, and with a turn she saw it to be Gajeel. "Hi, Gajeel!" Said Levy brightly, looking up at him.

"Shrimp." He said, nodding towards her.

"So what's ahh-!" In a flash, Gajeel had hefted her small frame onto his shoulder and strolled out of the guild, to the delight of Mirajane. Levy got comfortable, knowing that he was taking her somewhere. Sadly, being thrown over Gajeel's shoulder like a sack of potatoes was getting to be a daily occurrence.

Gajeel grinned at her on his shoulder and laughed. "Gihee." With a smile, Levy began quietly braiding his hair, knowing how much he hated it. She loved it when he made exceptions for her...

Inside the guild, Jet and Droy ran to Mirajane, asking where Levy had gone. "She's with Gajeel!"

"WHAT?!"

*o0o*

**When he's forbidden to see you, he throws rocks at your window.**

It was the dead of night as Gajeel crawled towards the back of Fairy Hills. Normally, he wouldn't risk Erza catching him, but this was an exception. Finally, after months of beating around the bush, he had gained the courage to ask Levy out, and they had started dating. The only problem was her two lapdogs, Fatty and Ponytail. They kept her away from him in the guild, so the only time the had to be with her was as they went home or when they went on a mission together. Gajeel couldn't believe the lengths he had to go through to hang out with his own girlfriend, but he would do anything for her. Take right now for an example. He was creeping towards the place his girlfriend lived, armed with a bunch of rocks to throw at her window. With a jolt, he realized that he didn't know which room was hers! _Oh well, it'll be the one with bookshelves in it... I'll just take a quick peek from a few windows and find out which is hers. No biggie..._

Gajeel looked up and realized with a shock that he was already at Fairy Hills, and quickly put his plan into action, dusting himself off and peering up into the windows above. He saw a room with stone statues and one with an animal poking his head out, so he assumed they were Evergreen's and Bisca's respectively. With a turn of his head, he saw a room which had a bookshelf next to the window. With a feral grin, Gajeel leaped through trees until he was close enough to aim at the window. He pulled out a rock and whipped it at the glass, watching it shatter.

"WHO DARES TO TRY TO DESTROY MY WINDOW AT 3 IN THE MORNING?" Roared Erza, sticking her head out of her now broken window, searching the darkness for the perpetrator.

"Fuck." Swore Gajeel, as he turned and fled from the wrath of Erza.

"I'LL FIND YOU!"

*o0o*

**When someone tries to take the princess, the prince yells, "I'll always love you!" Or something sappy like that.**

Gajeel couldn't believe what was happening. Jose had come back, and he wanted Gajeel dead. His men had tried, but they all faced Gajeel's wrath. One man had let it slip that Jose had captured a blue haired girl, and that was all it took for Gajeel to obliterate anyone in his path. With a roar, Gajeel sped towards the now moving vehicle and shot iron pillars through the glass windows and impaled one in Jose's face, a dark look in Gajeel's eyes. He leaped onto the hood and punched through the glass in the front of the car and let his arm fly, all the glass and Gajeel's iron fist all hitting Jose square in the face.

There were multiple scratches on Jose's face, as well as a look of terror. Being Gajeel's previous guild master, he had never experienced the true fury of Black Steel Gajeel. With a feral cry, Gajeel picked him up by his hair and threw him out of the only window in the car he hadn't yet destroyed. Once he landed, Jose began calling for reinforcements, but all his men were unlucky enough to have had a firsthand experience of Gajeel's rage and ended up either severely injured or dead.

Inside the car, Gajeel had found Levy sitting in the back, tied up and gagged but otherwise ok. He hastily undid the knots and yanked the gag out of her mouth, noticing the small bruises on her wrists where the rope had been too tight. He picked her up and ran away from the now destroyed car, being careful of her injuries. He held her as close as he could to his chest, until they were far enough away for him to let her walk on her own. He made sure that he was close enough to be able to catch her if she fell, because he couldn't bear to see her hurt.

After a while, Levy looked up at him with a huge smile on her face, her eyes shining. "Why are you smiling, Shrimp?" Asked Gajeel gruffly.

"Jose said that you had never shown feelings of love towards anyone, so he didn't see how I was special enough to you to make you fight for me."

"I have half a mind to go back and knock some sense into that asshole." Growled Gajeel, an annoyed look crossing his face.

"Why?" Asked Levy innocently.

"Because he said you weren't special." Replied Gajeel, striding up ahead so Levy couldn't the the tinge of red on his face. She grinned as she ran up and took his large hand in her small one, smiling and swinging his arm as she walked alongside him, her blue hair bouncing happily.

*o0o*

Levy knew that what she had wasn't a typical fairy tale, but who said she wanted one? She was more than happy with the iron dragon slayer, quirks and all. After all, he had stolen her heart with ease, and she knew she had his heart with her as well.

***o0o***

**So that was Love! The fight scene I really enjoyed doing so much, I was smirking evilly while writing it... :D But really, I was sad I had to make the fight so short so hopefully sometime soon I'll be able to write another one!**

**I'm sorry for it being so choppy during some parts, I had a hard time writing it! **

**Anime/Manga to try: Heaven! It was recommended to me by a friend so I plan on checking it out! You should too!**

**Song recommendation: The Other Side - Jason Derulo! I absolutely love this song and its extremely catchy! On YouTube, he posted 3 videos that teach you the choreography for the dance in the video so if you wanna check it out, go ahead! It teaches you to dance and Jason is funny too! If you don't believe me, check out part 1!**

**Quote of the chapter: "If you wish it, it can be done." This is from Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian, Book 5. If you really want something done, then try! What's the worst that could happen?**

**Pick-up line to try: "If I could be anything I'd be a tear: Born in your eye, live on your cheek, and die at your lips." I only have one word for this: Awwwwww!**

**Happy 7th of July to Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy! Well, its not really happy but still... Levy, Lucy, and Romeo will cheer you guys up!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


End file.
